Holden Caulfield and his Depressed Soul
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: poems told from Holden's perspective and focusing on certain themes in the book
1. Girls

Girls (Regular Rhyme Scheme)

I see girls with their tails wagging  
I see them in my mind  
I want to see them stripping and ragging  
Some of them I want to grind

They walk arm in arm with goddamn phonies  
Who smell like crap and aren't real kind  
I wish I was one of those goddamn Phonies  
At least those girls would be mine

As I keep watching those beautiful legs,  
I wonder where they all will go  
Will they remain tender and glorious legs?  
Or will they rot and no longer glow?

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girls  
So many of them, both young and old  
Some are cute and kind, and immoral girls  
I just need one before my heart turns cold


	2. Death

Death (Iambic Tetrameter) (No Rhyme)

I like the gun in my fingers  
It makes me feel happy inside  
I want to shoor all who come near  
Then maybe I should kill myself

I like the blood on my fingers  
It gives me a reason to live  
Until I have killed everyone  
And relieved myself of the pain

I like the pain in my fingers  
It makes me feel special inside  
It makes me feel tough and manly  
And gives me a reason to kill

I like the death on my fingers  
For Death cannot abandon me  
There are many phonies to kill  
And always one of me to kill


	3. Immaturity

Immaturity (Anapestic Tetrameter) (No Rhyme)

They call me a slacker and they say I'm a child!  
What the hell do they mean that I'm still just a child?  
Those goddamn phonies just do not have any brains!  
I am very mature; dear God, I have gray hair!

Take that no good creep Ackley, look at what he said!  
He told me to grow up and he said I am nuts!  
What does that damn phony know about being me?  
I am very mature; at least more than he is!

Those woman laugh at me for trying to fit in  
They think I'm a kid who has no brains, that I'm dumb!  
Those damn bitches have no damn clue about my life!  
I am very mature; I'm old enough to screw!

Now let me tell you about that bastard Carl Luge!  
He's a phony who thinks he's a really smart guy!  
That no good sex-crazed bastard is just a dipshit!  
I am very mature; he's a fat-assed phony!

Sometimes I feel like I'm misunderstood and all  
Sure I'm a bit crazy, but that doesn't matter!  
Those "mature" people are all phonies, flits and creeps!  
Screw all of those phonies; I'm completely mature!

**(A/N: NOT!)**


	4. Where Have the Ducks Gone?

Where Have the Ducks Gone? (Free Verse)

I think of the ducks leaving the lake  
In the cold wintry month of December  
I cling onto my red hunting hat  
And wonder where the ducks have gone...

I hold an old baseball glove in my hand  
And keep it close to my heart  
Engraved in it are poems that touch my old heart  
Dear God, where have the ducks gone?

Whenever I am by myself; cold, depressed and alone  
I speak those regretful words in my mind,  
"Okay, go get your bike and come alone!"  
I wish I knew where the ducks have gone

Now as I walk out of the store with my red hunting hat,  
I can't help but feel a pain in my heart  
For the light no longer warming my soul  
Will I ever know where the ducks have gone?


	5. Movies

Movies (Sonnet - Meter is Iambic Pentameter)

Those phony shows of phony girls and guys  
Those flits just think they're hotshots and heroes  
None of those phonies have functioning minds  
They don't even have the brain to make odes  
A movie star just wanders on and finds  
That the doors to his or her dreams are closed  
Then the "Great" star breaks to pieces and cries  
As their dreams are crushed by relentless woes  
I have not appreciated the sight  
Of seeing a movie star's depressed moans  
My brother D.B. has just taken flight  
To a world of phonies and average Joes  
He lives in a world that cannot be mine  
Which is just a bore, just only a bore


	6. The Catcher in the Rye

The Catcher in the Rye (Sonnet - Iambic Tetrameter)

I am the Catcher in the Rye  
Someone that nobody can find  
Merely a Catcher in the Rye  
I'm not a bad guy; I am KIND  
No one stops Catcher in the Rye  
Who catches children in the rye  
And as the Catcher in the Rye  
I must stop kids before the find  
The world of Catcher in the Rye  
Which made him Catcher in the Rye  
The phony world I must revive  
As the great Catcher in the Rye


	7. Adulthood

Adulthood (Iambic Pentameter) (No Rhyme)

Adults are a bunch of phonies and cheats  
They lie under the noses of parents  
They teach really dumb stuff and beat up kids  
They are just nothing but phonies and cheats

They are misguided fools and really corny  
They think they're the best because they're older  
They're really just stupid and not so great  
They just drink and smoke and do other sins

Not all of them are bad; I'll give you that  
Some are really kind and good looking too  
Some give vast, plentiful sums of cash  
Some are just worthy of being pitied

To me, adults are just phonies and cheats  
They steal money when you don't pay for sex  
They lecture like donkeys about bullshit  
I hope I never become just like them


	8. The Carousel of Death

The Carousel of Death (Sonnet - Anapestic Tetrameter)

In a world of my own, I will live and be King  
But I can never ride the carousel of death  
For I would be lost in a never-ending ring  
Of phony people with their stupid drugs and meth  
The circle of death and rebirth rebounds and springs  
Back and forth, destroying all the people who let  
Their weak hearts be controlled by carousels that sing  
A song of darkness, life and love, but mostly death  
The carousel will turn you and twist you, bringing  
To you a world of pain and ill feelings, and set  
Your heart in fear and panic, until it goes "Ping"!  
I must save these kids from the carousel of Death  
Round and round, the carousel will go, then it sings  
Chaotic songs of death, chaotic songs of death


End file.
